The Portal to a Different World
by Chanchanraran
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya teams up with Edward Elric as she learns the weird way of alchemy while Ed learns how to use the PSP! But what if Haruhi is not just the key to Kyon's heart-but also to the Elrics' dreams?
1. Chapter 1:The Curious Mind

Chapter 1

The Curious Mind

Haruhi happily made her way to school. She's so excited to tell her friend, Kyon, about her "alchemy" thing. When she entered the room, she found no Kyon around – not like before.

"Hey, Where's Kyon?" she asked.

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan! Kyon hasn't arrived yet." One of her classmate said.

Haruhi got upset. It was the first time that she'll arrive in school earlier than Kyon. So immediately went to the SOS brigade room to see the others. But only Yuki-chan was there.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're on the stadium." Yuki replied to the worried girl.

"Okay, take care of the club, Yuki-chan!" she said.

When Haruhi reached the stadium, she saw a weird circle with characters on it. Haruhi took a good look – it was a transmutation circle – one of those "alchemy" things she knew.

"Hmm… Then I Haruhi Suzumiya shall use alchemy!" she said.

Haruhi quickly drop her hands onto the circle. A flash of blue light appeared. Blue thunders swirled around her and a mass of black hands grabbed her down to the circle.

"Woooooowieeee!" Haruhi screamed in joy.

Suddenly, she got bored. She wishes to get faster – although the information entering her mind gives her headaches.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" She cried.

The speed got fasteras she yells to get faster. At a distance, she went to the other side of it, into a world too different from hers. She saw a dog affixed with a metal limb. She petted the dog and she held the metal limb.

"Poor doggy," she moaned.

Then, she walked around the place. Her uniform attracted a lot of people. It seems like they never saw a girl wearing a kind of uniform like hers before.

"Weird…This place is TOTALLY WEIRD! I like this place! Too bad Kyon isn't here!" Haruhi said to herself.

"You see that Al, no one notices your weird look now because of that girl." A boy said.

Haruhi looked back and saw a large suite of armor along with a cute little girl (teehee…she thought he was a girl). She smiled so much and she walked closer to them.

"Oh my! You're the weird thing I'm always been looking for! Can I get your name, investigate you, and take a picture of you?" she asked.

"Umm…well…" The armor said.

"And you! You're the cutest-and-smallest girl I ever saw! If only I could, I'll take you home!" She said to the girl.

"DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A TINY LITTLE GIRL?" the lad said in anger.

"Oh, you're a boy? Well…can I still keep you?" she asked.

The lad introduced himself as Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric as the metal suit of armor. Haruhi got more interested at them – because both of them are super weird. She also saw his auto-mails and got more interested at him.

"Wowie! You're a very weird guy!" she said in delight.

"Huh? ME?" Al asked.

"No, not you – It's Ed! You're a big price for me!" She said.

"Heh, big price?" Ed said.

"At least I called you BIG although you're short." She replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ed shouted.

"You're really weird." she replied.

…

Omake 1

WE ARE THE ANTI HARUHI-SUZUMIYA CLUB!

WE HATE HARUHI!

SHE CALLED ED "SHORT"!

AND WE WERE INSULTED!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

ChanChanRaran: Please stop! It's my idea – my fault!

Angry Mob: Then, LET'S KILL HER!

ChanChanRaran: Oh NO!

Dorodokoro-kun: This is THE END OF THE NIGHT FOR YOU!

ChanChanRaran: -Kun! Stop copying Arme and start helping me!

Well, I hope all of you enjoyed~

GO! GO! Edward Haruhi!

Just joking!

I love those guys~

Special Thanks to:

Ghin, Abii, Yel, and Bianca (Bianky~)

Love,

ChanChanRaran


	2. Chapter 2:A very weird encounter

Chapter 2

A Very Weird Encounter

*at Café Chocolatte of Central city

Haruhi then introduced herself and her wacky "SOS Brigade" to the brothers. She told everything about sliders, time travellers, aliens, and espers. Ed made a laugh and explained that what she's telling is all a fake.

"No they're not! They're real!" She said.

"That's why you can't **find** them!" Ed replied

"What about your **PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**?" She said

"It's real! That's true!" Ed said

"Then why can't you find it and why is it **LEGENDARY** then?" she asked

"That's because you need to SACRIFICE LIVES before you can obtain it!" Ed answered

"Stop please!" Al said

The two stopped. They didn't look at each other. Suddenly, Haruhi found out that it's already past six.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late!" Haruhi said. "I better go home!" she added.

"Then, go!" Ed said

"Well, I need to make a 'weird' transmutation circle to do so." She replied.

"Why is it?" Al asked

"I went here when I opened a certain gate from our school's stadium, y'know…" Haruhi said.

"Y-you're from the other side of the gate?" the brothers asked.

"Yeah, the nothing-is-weird world of mine." She replied.

"So, you must be an alchemist!" Ed said

"Really?" Haruhi asked

Silence occurred. After that, Ed made a laugh. Haruhi got mad. Ed laughed harder. The girl became so mad that an earthquake occurred. Thunder roared from the heavens as the wind blew harder. Al looked at the window and saw a storm occurring while the earth trembles.

"You CREEP!" She shouted.

"Brother, I think this girl's causing these t She shouted.

"Brother, I think this girl's causing these things!" Al said

"Okay! Okay! Your espers are doing these calamities now! I believe now!" Ed cried.

Suddenly, the girl stopped – also the storm and the earthquake. Ed took a deep breath and held the shoulder of Haruhi.

"You are so _**weird**_…" Ed said. "How did you did that?" he added.

"I dunno. I think my emotions caused it." She replied

"That must be ALCHEMY!" Ed said.

"Brother, stay away from her!" Al murmured

"Why is so?" Ed asked

"She might be a devil…" Al answered

"Nah…She's way too – or maybe…" Ed said

"She might be the one from the gate! She said 'nothing-is-weird', right?** That means…" Al said

"She's here to take our souls as our ultimate payment! Remember when she said that 'You're a big price to me' and 'At least I called you BIG even if you're small***'... She really knows me!" Ed said.

"We better get rid of her" he added.

…

Note:

*means the place where the three are…

** (nothing-is-weird) the place called "heaven" doesn't have really weird things except holy creatures that does not exist in earth… Those beings aren't considered "weird" after all…

*** The line isn't connected to the reasons why Ed called Haruhi the "being from the gate" – he's simply just offended about that…. (hahahhahahahahahahhahah!)

There's a place where weidies and philosopher's stones are…..

This place is called "HARUHI LAND"…

Only guests such as MIJITIJI and CHANCHANRARAN are allowed to go inside….

No DORODOKOKO-KUN allowed…..

(^-^)Just Joking! There's n such thing as "Haruhi Land"… ahhahahhahah

**Seriously…** Not funny…

~…..~

Thanks for Reading!

**Please Review**~ (^-^)

Special Thanks to:

Zen, Bianca, and Abii

Love,

ChanChanRaran


	3. Chapter 3:The Reunited Folks

Third instalment! Are you wondering why? I don't know but I'm getting determined to – well, please enjoy the Haru-Ed thing! No homunculus in this series, only time travellers, aliens and espiers!

…

Chapter 3

The Reunited Folks

The brothers feel uncomfortable about Haruhi – thinking that she might be the one who wants them to pay. Then, they started to make a plan to get rid of her.

"Hey, Harrah! Want to meet our friend?" Ed asked.

"My name is not Harrah! Is it your French accent or what?" Haruhi said.

"Oh… sorry, Ha-ru-hi…" Ed apologised

"Uh… you might want to meet our friend, Winry." Al said

"Winry, eh? Then she might be as weird as both of you!" she said

"Well, okay Haruhi…" Ed said

Haruhi and the brothers made their way into a hotel. Haruhi looked at the weird stuffs and broke a figurine display.

"Sorry!"Haruhi said

"Ah, sorry for what she did. I'll fix it then."Ed said

Ed clapped and touched the broken figurine. He took a deep breath and suddenly, a mass of blue light shone from the pieces of the figurine. Then, everyone take a look – the figurine was as good as before.

"Y-you're an ESPIER! Haruhi shouted to Ed with delight

"What?1 I'm an ALCHEMIST, YOU ID – "

"Brother, be N-I-C-E." Al said as he calms down his brother.

"Oh… how did you do that without an alchemy array?" she asked.

"Hmmm….. Not so sure but, it's alchemy *(Hey, you know that I flowed the energy inside me into a kind of energy transmutation circle – you soul REAPER…..)" Ed answered.

"I wanna learn that!" She said to the brothers.

Then, Al pulled his brother. He asked his brother about Haruhi's innocence in alchemy (If she's the white guy, she should know that thing too…).

"Maybe she hasn't entered that gate yet." Ed murmured

"No brother… That's impossible…" Al whispered.

"What's IMPOSSIBLE?"Haruhi asked

"Ah, N-nothing!" Ed replied

"Let's hurry to your friend!" Haruhi said with excitement.

"Oh, she's not here – we need to rest here first before going there." Al said.

"Oh, Okay then." Haruhi said. "Wait, can I call you ALPHY instead of Alphonse or Al?" she asked

"Uh… well, okay." Al replied

"What a weird nickname…" Ed moaned.

"NO ONE EVER GAVE ME SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME EVER SINCE I GOT THIS BODY, BROTHER!" Al exclaimed.

"Hah! I made this armour happy!" Haruhi whispered to herself

The next day, the two headed to Rush Valley to see Winry. They're actually planning to leave Haruhi behind from the train but suddenly, they saw Haruhi not far from their destination.

"Hey! I was looking for you two!" Haruhi shouted

"Ahh! She's gonna take our souls now!" Al said as he and his brother panicked.

"Stay calm, Al… I'll always be there…"

"If this is the end… I just want you to know that you're the best brother ever…"

"You too…."

"Hey! Stop the drama! Where is your Winry-girl?" Hsruhi asked

"Don't tell us that you're gonna get Winry too!" Ed shouted

"Duh, I'm not a yuri…" Haruhi murmured. "C'mon, c'mon!" she said as she pulls Ed

Haruhi asked several people about "Winry" and finally, they ended up in the right place – the Garfield auto-mail shop.

"Ah, Ed! Al!" Winry said.

"You must be Ed's friend – but you're not as weird as them…."

"Oh, thanks ~"

Suddenly, Haruhi saw Kyon, Mikuru, and Itsuki. She smiled and yelled their names. Kyon started to blush.

"Haruhi… How did yow…" Kyon asked.

"Kyon! I'm so glad you're okay! (-^)" Haruhi cried as she hugs Kyon.

"Ah… Stop Haruhi…" Kyon said as he was being squeezed.

"Do you know these people, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Nah, only Haruhi…" Ed answered.

~…..~

Thanks for Reading!

**Please Review**~ (^-^)

Special Thanks to:

Lan-lan, Bianca, and Ghin


	4. Chapter 4:Alchemy and PSP

Sorry for waiting! Well, this is the fourth instalment! Please enjoy! Waaah! A lot of hits! Thank you guys for commenting and especially for reading! _

Chapter 4

Alchemy and PSP

"Shoot!" Haruhi said as she plays with Itsuki's PSP. She was getting bored so she borrowed it from him.

"What's that?" Ed asked

"PSP." Haruhi answered.

"What a weird thing." Ed said

Meanwhile, Al talks with Kyon, Mikuru, and Itsuki…

"So… Mikuru, you're a time traveller?" Al asked

"Yes." Mikuru replied. "Three years ago, Haruhi opened a portal for us to time travel – but the current Haruhi doesn't know that she is a time warper." She added.

"For us Espiers, she is our God…" Itsuki said.

"For me, she's just a weird friend of mine." Kyon said

"It's impossible for Haruhi to be a God – if she's the god, she may bring our bodies back but – it's not good to challenge a god, right?" Al said

"Opinions." Kyon said

"Maybe… Mikuru, can you teach me how to time travel?" Al asked

"Sorry but… It's _**classified information**_…." Mikuru said

"Oh… I understand… I just wanna go back and warn the younger me…" Al said.

"But if you do, you'll be breaking the law of time." Mikuru said. "Ooops! I said a classified information!" Mikuru said.

"If I am able to go back, I can warn my old self about human transmutation…" Al said

"Then, you won't be searching for the stone?" Kyon asked.

"Well, yes." Al replied.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed

"What happened?" Kyon asked.

The tree went to where Ed is, leaving Itsuki behind. Itsuki smiled. He seemed to be very interested to the brothers.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked

"I lost!" Ed replied with a disappointed face.

"That's stupid! You don't need to yell if you lost in a PSP game!" Haruhi shouted

"B-but… I was in the master." Ed pouted

"You can still resume the game!" Haruhi said.

"GYAAH!" Ed cried.

"Don't try to break that thing!" Haruhi shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Ed said

After lunch time, Haruhi asked Ed how to use alchemy. Ed refused but Al managed to make his brother agree to her.

"Okay, The first step is to draw a cirlcle. The, draw the other supporting details. Try to make the energy flow into the patterns of the circle." He said

"Well, here I go…" Haruhi said.

Haruhi performed geo-alchemy and soon enough, she created a sculpture of the logo of the SOS brigade.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked

"This is our SOS brigade logo!" Haruhi griined

"I thought it's a transmutation circle to hell…" Ed murmured

"What DID YOU SAID?" Haruhi angrily said

"Geez, no one ever made Haruhi that mad." Kyon said

"Ehehe… brother is just amazed, Haruhi. I'm so sorry." Al apologized

"Oh, THAT WAS NOTHING, ALPHONSE…" Haruhi said. "It's not YOUR FAULT."She added

"Okay! Okay! S.O.R.R.Y." Ed said

"That's for you, You shouldn't say words like that!" Winry said as she hit the alchemist with a wrench.

"Owuuuchie…." Ed said

~…..~

Thanks for Reading!

**Please Review**~ (^-^)

Special Thanks to:

Thea, Alan, and Lala


	5. Chapter 5:Who knows? God knows!

**Announcement:** November series might take too soon (so as December's). Please answer the poll survey for a very GOOD ending and a new Edward team-up!

…..…cough

Chapter 5

Who knows? God knows!

That night, Edward dreamed about his pitiful past. His mother and Al were taken by the gate of truth.

"Mom! Al – "he cried

"You're too late, Edward Elric." The white guy said.

"No! Not them!" Ed cried. "NOOOO!"

"Shoot! Wake up, Ed!" Haruhi said.

Ed woke upsweating. He was shivering and then he told the lass about what happened and the incident before.

"Well, your story looks fictional, but thinking that the 'white guy' in your dream is god, why would he let you suffer? Although you're a sinner, you should be forgiven."Haruhi said

"Will God forgive someone who tried to surpass him?" Ed asked.

"Not unless you won't regret about it." Haruhi replied. "If you're really sorry, he'll forgive you." She added.

"Who knows if he'll really…"

"God knows!" Haruhi smiled.

Edward thanked Haruhi then hugged the lad that cheered him up.

"You know what, you're a good person after all…" Ed said.

"Thanks. Just always remember… you're not alone." Haruhi said.

The two went out of the room. The rest of the SOS brigade, Winry, and Alphonse happily cheered "HOORAY!"

"For what?" Ed asked.

"You two haven't talked for two days ever since, and now you're friends all again." Mikuru said.

"That was sweet, Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi said as she hugs the lass.

"Ahh! Haruhi, stop!" Mikuru said.

"Now everything's back to normal… too bad we haven't gone to school for about five days…" Kyon sighed.

"Don't worry, Kyon. Yuki-chan's manipulating the data from our world." Itsuki said.

"Who knows what may happen if she overdone manipulating data from our simple world?" Kyon said.

Everyone smiled,

"**God ****knows****!"** Everyone smiled to him.

…..cough

My favourite chapter: for this is the shortest!

Thanks for reading!

Only a few chapters left and finally!

Please stay tuned…

For a GOOD ending!~


	6. Chapter 6:The Enveloped Soul

Chapter 6

The Enveloped Soul

Haruhi practiced alchemy with Alphonse Elric. When they took a break, Haruhi asked the armour about having his soul separated from his body.

"Alphy, don't you feel so worried about your body without your soul?" She asked

"Well… With this body, I can't eat, sleep, or even feel…" he replied. "I don't think about the condition of my body in the gate – it's gonna be okay." He added

"Ah, I see." She said

"Haruhi, do you think I can retrieve my body back?" Al asked

"Of course… but to think that it's in good condition, I guess… NO" She replied

"YOU MEAN MY BODY IS…IS…"

"No, Alphy! I'm just thinking how dirty it is… You haven't taken any baths, personal hygiene and even…"

"Even…?"

"Brush your teeth…"

"I forgot to brush my teeth before I lost my body…"

"Hoo-hoo, Alphy. You forgot to take a night shower before you lost your body."

"H-how did you know?"

"You did it night time…and for sure the cavities are destroying your teeth..." Haruhi chuckled.

"Don't think like that!" The armour said

"Ah, sorry!" Haruhi jokingly apologized. "But then, we still need to get your body back." She said.

When the two went back to Rush Valley, they saw the pipsqueak playing the PSP.

"Hey, Ed! How's your game?" Haruhi asked

"Level 58." Ed said. "I already killed the dragon." He added

"Wow, you're a game freak now." Haruhi said.

Ed is still playing the PSP. He's so focused that he didn't noticed that Winry's calling him.

"EDWARD! THE PHONE'S RINGING!" Winry shouted

"Ah, Okay!" Ed said. He handed the PSP to Haruhi.

"Boy, I never reached this level." Haruhi said.

When Edward reached the phone into his ears, he almost got deaf when a loud choppy voice shouted. It was the Colonel, Roy Mustang.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FULLMETAL JERK! " Mustang angrily asked.

"Oh it's the HOT MAN ALCHEMIST. So, why the hell did you called? I'm still busy playing the PSP!"

"Eh? What does that mean?" Mustang asked

"What an IDIO – "

"We're on the way, Colonel!" Al said to the man as he steals the phone from his stressed brother.

"Brother, we must go back." Al said. "And since when did you get those eye bugs?" he added.

"Since Haruhi and I started to fight." The older brother replied

Al carried his brother. Haruhi asked him what is he trying to do, then the girl decided to come with them on the train."

"PSP…. I want it..." Ed said

"I never became addicted to PSP before." Haruhi sighed.

"I wish I can also play it." Al said.

For an instance, Haruhi and Ed stopped. Ed never wants his brother to be upset – also Haruhi. Haruhi petted the armour. Ed did the same.

"Everything will be fine." The two said.

Al was touched. His brother never did that* - and Haruhi was the first one to pet him in that form. Although he doesn't feel physical feelings, he feels the warm hands that are like embracing his soul.

"Thank you so much." Al said

"It's nothing. You know that we love you." Haruhi said

When they arrived in the Central, Roy Mustang punched the blonde alchemist.

"You stupid alchemist…" He said. "Since when did you get those eye bugs?" he asked rudely

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PUNCH ME!" the lad shouted

"Cool…" Haruhi said. She looked at the Colonel's uniform and checked each details of it.

"And who the hell are you?" Roy asked.

"You don't need to know..." She replied.

"Heh, your girlfriend?" Roy asked the lad.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" the lad shouted.

The lieutenant came and touched the eye bugs of the lad. The lad blinked, and then the lieutenant petted the lad.

"Good." Riza said

"Eh?" Ed asked.

I guess you're trying to feel how Al makes it without sleeping…

_He's still human; he still has his soul…_

….

Thanks for reading 3

Special thanks to all of ya!

Please wait for December omake special!


	7. Omake 1:The Voice

This Christmas, Omake 1 serious story will be released. Sorry for waiting, internet is slow this December, so please be patient!

….

OMAKE 1

The voice

It was a snowy night, and Ed feels discomfort. He can't sleep. Suddenly, he felt a warm thing into his chest – it was a water bag filled with hot water. There, he saw Winry, giving him a hot compress.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Kinda." Ed replied.

"You should take off your auto-mails first, Ed." She said

"Ah, never mind…" Ed said.

"Bah! Do you want to have frostbites, you idiot!" Winry shouted.

"Okay." Ed said.

While Winry removes Ed's auto-mails, she noticed Ed's sad eyes. She pinched Ed's nose and made a pout.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"You look so sad…" She said.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Really, it's _**nothing**_, Winry…"

Wearing a fake smile, Ed thanked his good friend. Suddenly, Itsuki woke up and saw how helpless Ed is without auto-mail.

"How pitiful do I look at myself…?" Itsuki sighed.

"Eh? Yourself?" The two said

"Just remember, I am **you**." Itsuki said and went back.

"Man, what's with him?" Winry asked.

"I've been thinking…he's putting a keen eye on me ever since…also to Al – and his voice is something similar…" Ed said.

"I…I don't get it…" the puzzled Winry said.

"Ah, nothing, Winry. Thanks for the help." Ed smiled.

"Alright, alchemist. " Winry said as she helps the lad to go back to bed.

_I know it's you…..or aren't you…. The one in the gate…._

"…**Stupid humans…. Still innocent to find their mistakes…"**

_ ….It's you right? The "one" who claimed to be god?_

…_.Or maybe I'm just dreaming…._

…**Then, wake up, Edward Elric…**

Thanks for reading!

~Merry Christmas!~

Special thanks to:

Dianne, Celes, Arlan and a.k.a. Envy!


	8. Chapter 7: Haruhi is the Key

Chapter 7

Haruhi is the key

"Fullmetal, you have to stay, so we can know why you are so stressed." Hawkeye said.

"Aww...but Itsuki said he's gonna let me borrow his PSP..." Ed murmured.

"Huh? PSP, what the heck is that?" Mustang said.

"Oh, that's _nothing. _It's not for people like you." Ed said

"You little shrimp-kid. Well, anyway. That girl... I think I already saw her in a book before." Mustang said

"I hope you're not lying." Edward chuckled.

"I think the book's name is _the book of the alchemist's gate_, I think." Mustang said

"Let me see..." Ed seriously said.

Entering the central library at the first floor, Mustang soon handed over the book. Ed flipped a few pages of the old book. When he read the chapter "the gate of alchemy", he saw the gate of truth's real transmutation circle. Although the focal point of the circle is the logo of the state military that means "God", the background looks like SOS brigade's logo.

"What the..." Ed said.

"Ed, why don't you go to the last chapter of the book." Mustang suggested.

"Hell... this is HARUHI!" Ed said as he saw the gate's border. The gate's borders have two women standing at each sides – both looks like Haruhi wearing a black gown.

"I'm just thinking..." Mustang said.

"Sacrificing only Haruhi for the gate is enough." Ed said.

"What if your theory went wrong, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"It has to be true..." Ed said. "I know it has to be..." he added.

At the other side of the door, Alphonse quietly listens to the two. He knows that his brother's theory will fail. And if it did, he wouldn't wish for Haruhi to be sacrificed.

"I learned how to love Haruhi, brother..." he murmured. Then, he quickly busted the door.

-BAHHHH!-

Sorry if it took so long!

I hope you guys enjoyed!

Next week is our periodical tests~ OH NO!

I hope that I'll pass all the exams...

I failed to maintain top 7, so please let me study...

~Ad**YUI**.


	9. Chapter 8: The Farewell

Sorry for taking TOO LONG! _ We had National Achievement tests for the last few months!

Here's Chapter 8! Have fun!

*************Chapter 8*************

The Farewell

"Brother, you don't need to do this to Haruhi!" Alphonse said as he enters the room.

"Alphonse…" Ed said

"I…I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Al said. Then, he ran away

"Damn it…He doesn't understand…" Ed said

Alphonse ran into Haruhi but his mind doubts… what if Haruhi is really the key towards their dream? Will selfishness mark their lives if a friend will be sacrificed? What if there is another way...

While Alphonse's mind is in confusion, Haruhi started to feel homesick. She wants to return home. This is how Kyon and the others feel. Then, when Alphonse came, Itsuki told him to tell Haruhi the "plan" that his brother wants to happen.

"How d-did you found out?" Al asked.

"You know me, that's why…" Itsuki replied. "I know everything." He added.

"What?" Al exclaimed

"Just say it to Haruhi…there's no more time…" Itsuki said.

Alphonse went to Haruhi – but he found no Haruhi. He looked around until…

"HARUHI!" Al shouted

"What happened?" Kyon asked

"I can't find Haruhi.." Al said

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"Haruhi….is missing…"

…..

"Fine, I'll start without anything, no Haruhi, no sacrifices…" Ed said

"Are you an idiot?" Someone said

"HARUHI?" Ed and Roy exclaimed.

"You said… t**o gain something is to sacrifice something**." Haruhi said

"What do you wanna happened?" Roy asked

"How long have you been here?" Ed asked

"What? I just went here a while ago and all I heard is 'no Haruhi, no sacrifices'…" Haruhi said

"And you mean…?" Ed said

"I wanna play alchemy with you two." Haruhi replied.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU WANNA GET SACRIFICED?" Ed exclaimed.

"I can't HEAR you, Fullmetal JERK…" Haruhi said as she covers her ears. "Plus, I wanna go home…" she added.

"Huh?"

"Okay, you two are killing me… I'm out of here…" Roy said and then, he slammed the door.

"Do you think this is the – "

"No more buts, Ed! I have to go home no matter what risk I have to take…. So as the others..." Haruhi said

"Are you su-re?" Ed asked.

"Just DO IT!" Haruhi said. "By the way…."

"What?" Ed asked

"Ah, nothing, go on." Haruhi said.

Ed started drawing the transmutation circle in the floor. Then, Haruhi got puzzled about his drawings.

"What's that for?" Haruhi asked.

"What?"

"That dragon-like lizard." Haruhi said

"Ah… don't just criticize it… That's the alchemy symbol for 'God', y'know…" Ed said

"Ahh…" Haruhi said.

"Now, stand in the middle, but don't step in the middle, okay?" Ed said.

"Ah, Ed…"

"What again?"

"Won't you…"

"Ah, don't bother, I'll be okay… Are you ready..?" Ed said

"Uh…wait…I…"

Suddenly, Alphonse and the rest of the SOS brigade came and saw what Ed is about to do. Itsuki tried to sto Alphonse, but Al was way stronger than him.

"Brother!" Al shouted. "You-you…IDIOT!"

"Ed, NOW!" Haruhi shouted.

"Ha….ru….hi!"

Ed accidentally transmutated them and himself when Haruhi dragged them to the circle. Then, Mikuru started aging. Kyon started to disappear and Itsuki suddenly changed into – the guy in the gate before.

"Wait…Itsuki, you're…TRUTH?" Ed and Al said

"Well, farewell… Edward and Alphonse Elric…" Itsuki said.

Then, they ended up into a realm –inside the gate of truth…..


	10. Chapter 9: The Goddess of Espers END

Hey there~ this is the last chapter! Sorry for taking SO LONG!Well then, enjoy~ thanks for your support! Um…I got an explanation for taking it so long… I'm now a member of the school council, so I got very busy this summer!

*****Chapter 9*****

Goddess of Espiers

"Where am I…"

"Ed…."

"Ha…haruhi? Where's Al, Itsuki, Kyon…"

"They're here…"

"Where?"

Ed looked around and remembered the place. The place was the gate of truth. The two tried to run away but the place is like an infinite road – no ends.

"What kind of place is this?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, hello, Edward Elric and Haruhi Suzumiya." The white guy said as it appears.

"Itsuki!" Haruhi said

"Where's Kyon, Al, and Mikuru..?" Ed asked

"Well, they're inside." The white guy said as he points the gate.

"Why you…"

"Oh, Itsuki… Can I have a request?" Haruhi said

"What is it, Haruhi?" Itsuki said

"Will it be enough if I will become the sacrifice for Ed and Al to gain their bodies back and to save Kyon and Mikuru?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I can grant that request… besides, I should follow you..." Itsuki replied

"What are you saying? I thought… you are god?" Ed asked.

"Edward Elric… can I ask you something?" Itsuki asked.

"What?"

"What's the difference of an espier and a god?" Itsuki asked.

"So… you were lying…" Ed said.

"Hello? No time for chat! Itsuki! I want you to sacrifice me!" Haruhi said.

"What! I can't do…"

"HURRY UP!" Haruhi said.

So, Itsuki sacrificed Haruhi to save Mikuru and Kyon so as Ed and Al's bodies. Then, a bright light flashed into Ed. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself back at the central office.

"Man…Is that a dream?" Ed asked himself.

"Brother!" a voice said.

"Al…Alphonse…is that you?" Ed asked.

"It's him, stupid alchemist." Roy said.

"BROTHER!" The boy said as he came running into Ed.

"AL!" Ed said as he hugs Al.

"Al… you're naked."

"ACK!"

*******After a few days in Amestris********

"Brother…I wonder what happened to Haruhi…" Al (in human form) asked.

"She's okay…and besides, she's the Goddess of Espiers." Ed replied.

"Eh? I don't understand…" Al said.

****************In Haruhi's world*****************

Haruhi suddenly woke up in the school clinic. She looked around and saw Yuki, taking care of her. Then, she felt headache.

"Oww…Yuki, what happened?" Haruhi asked.

"You slipped off in the floor and bumped – that's why you got unconscious and I sent you here." Yuki replied.

"How long am I sleeping?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm…about five minutes… ah! We can go to our classes now..." Yuki said.

"Wow…I can't believe that was just a dream…" Haruhi said.

"_It's not a dream… you'll remain in our hearts forever…"_

…Stay tuned for my next stories!

~ChanChanRaran ^_^


End file.
